communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione/Archivio 9
YouTube Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Ti lascio della sua conferma http://it.youtube.wikia.com/wiki/Conversazione:612 }} CrappyPasta ITALIA Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Malazan Wiki Italia __NOWYSIWYG__ UPDATE: volevo re inoltrare la richiesta,la wiki sta crescendo sempre di più come gli utenti che ci lavorano,stiamo coordiando il lavoro per creare sempre più pagine,ho già avuto il benestare anche degli admin inglesi per poterci coordinare completamente con loro e con le altre wiki Abbiamo visto, ma nell'ultimo periodo i tuoi contributi sono stati marginali, per cui ci sembrava ancora prematuro, ma non ti preoccupare, quando sarà il momento ti contatteremo, tu continua a contribuire! Rifiuto la richiesta in quanto non hai più modificato da quasi due mesi. Quando dimostrerai costanza potrai re-inoltrare la richiesta. }} LOOTBOT WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ }} TokyoGhoul Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Tedesco Incazzato WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ 19:19, mag 1, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: È passata circa una settimana dall'inoltro della mia richiesta e ho cercato di fare più modifiche possibili tra formattazione di termini, aggiunta di parole nuove e addirittura arrivando a riscrivere da capo intere pagine, raggiungendo (E superando) la soglia delle 100 modifiche. Spero che sia sufficiente :D Ciao, il numero delle modifiche comincia ad essere ragionevole, solo che nonostante tu ti sia unito alla wiki anni fa, hai solo iniziato a contribuire veramente da questa settimana. Quindi vorremmo verificare ancora la tua costanza, per cui direi che ne riparliamo tra una settimana almeno. Nel frattempo, per aiutarti a contribuire, ti ho promosso moderatore di contenuti. EDIT EDIT Salve, da qualche mese mi sono disinteressato a questa wiki, ma ora grazie ad un mio amico la stiamo facendo rinascere ampliandola e aggiungendo nuove pagine, quindi volevo chiedere se potevo essere promosso ad admin in modo che poi io renda lui un helper, e far di nuovo camminare questa wiki. Il mio amico ha già dato il suo consenso, spero in una risposta positiva da parte sua. ;-) }} IL TRONO DI SPADE WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Memory Alpha __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Hello! Project Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Lo Straordinario Mondo Di Gumball __NOWYSIWYG__ }} it.shadowhunters __NOWYSIWYG__ }} shadowhunters (en) __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Pirati dei Caraibi wiki NOME DELLA WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Il commissario rex __NOWYSIWYG__ }} MARIO STRATEGIC WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Musica Wikia __NOWYSIWYG__ }} NOME DELLA WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Wizard101 Italiano Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Witcher Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Harry Potter Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} SOUTH PARK WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ Le Bizzarre Avventure di Jojo __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Harry Potter }} Naruto }} League of Legends wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Non so se sia giusto rispondere in questo modo, mi scuso in anticipo. Il problema è che la wiki è stata lasciata veramente allo stato brado e tutto ciò che deve essere modificato ha bisogno di funzionalità avanzate. Io posso provare a modificare le cose in modo "personale", ma dopo dovrei fare il lavoro due volte. Guarda che la maggior parte dei contributi che si possono fare su una wiki, li possono fare tutti gli utenti. Nel caso dovessi cancellare qualcosa, potresti semplicemente aggiungerlo dopo ad una categoria. Ad ogni modo, ti ho promosso moderatore dei contenuti in buona fede così avrai maggiore libertà, ma per l'adozione completa dovrai sempre raggiungere i requisiti richiesti. Purtroppo le feste non mi hanno permesso di effettuare tante modifiche, però sto continuando ad effettuare delle aggiunte ma il lavoro è ancora lungo. Spero comunque di poter adottare la wiki. }} Clash of Clans Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ ---- Giusto abbastanza ... Immagino che farò solo piccole modifiche per una settimana circa. Per quanto riguarda l'italiano, non lo parlo in modo nativo. Tuttavia, la squadra con cui voglio lavorare parla fluentemente inglese e italiano. 19:04, dic 28, 2017 (UTC) Sì ma è quello il punto... da come parli sembra che tu stia dicendo "non mi interessa contribuire alla wiki, ma solo ottenere i diritti". Se non ti interessa contribuire la wiki, allora non serve che tu l'adotti, mentre se ti interessasse contribuiresti sia che tu abbia i diritti o no. ---- Sono interessato a contribuire, ho solo bisogno dei diritti per formare una squadra personale. Devo cambiare lo sfondo, il logo, proteggere i prodotti, ecc. Per renderlo standard. Posso fare un po 'senza diritti, ma per fare una grande differenza ho bisogno di diritti. Farò molto lavoro, ho solo bisogno di diritti per il tocco finale. Suppongo di poter aspettare, ma farà schifo. 17:39, dic 29, 2017 (UTC) ---- Ok, ho fatto un sacco di lavoro al wiki in un solo giorno, quindi posso ottenere i diritti? Farò di più entro i prossimi due giorni, ma devo iniziare a cancellare vecchie foto, pagine, ecc. Devo poter cambiare sfondo, parole chiave, ecc. Possiamo per favore averlo finito? Prometto che continuerò a fare un sacco di lavoro, basta dare un'occhiata alle attività recenti 07:52, dic 30, 2017 (UTC) You are giving too much importance on the design. That's secondary for a wiki lacking updated content. Just keep contributing and be patient. ---- I've edited for a week now. Dec 23, 2015; Dec 28, 2017 - January 2, 2018. 18:54, gen 2, 2018 (UTC) Due to holidays we will be able to review your request next week anyway. ---- Holidays!?!? I have to wait another week? You gotta be kidding me. It shouldn't be that hard to see the Wiki has been abandoned in 2 years, I'm owner of English version, I've done a crap ton of work. Really? # Two weeks is generally the minimum required anyway. # If that's a problem for you, then that doesn't speak highly of you commitment to the wiki. # I have to talk with staff/IT team before accepting and I cannot do that before next week. # We don't just see if a wiki is inactive and then hand it over the first guy who ask for it. I still think you are completely missing the point of adoptions: we are looking for competent people who will be able to curate the wiki and add content to it without abandoning it a few months later. Yes, I can see you are the admin of the EN wiki. That might prove you are competent, but it doesn't show how will you able to manage an Italian wiki. That's why I have to consult with staff first. # Wiki don't have "owners" and 174 edits (most of which maintenance) are nothing special. # Being pushy doesn't help you. ---- Fair enough, I'll keep waiting and doing work as usual. Done. Since you are the admin of the EN wiki, we encourage you to keep an eye from IT users over there and bring them over the IT wiki. Awesome! Thank you very much, and yes I will be trying to bring the community over. }}